


Lehrzeiten

by KiraSnapeaddict



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deatheater, M/M, Male Slash, Potions, Traitor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraSnapeaddict/pseuds/KiraSnapeaddict
Summary: Snape steht kurz vor seinem ersten Lehrjahr als Professor. Doch dafür muss er erst seine Prüfung zum Potionsmeister bestehen, und einen Meister finden, der ihn darauf vorbereitet. Dem jungen Mann hängt seine Vergangenheit an wie ein schlechter Geruch... Und er ist zu stolz, um Professor Slughorn um Hilfe zu bitten. Lehrjahre sind keine Herrenjahre und die Wandlung vom stolzen Totesser zum Bittsteller fällt ihm nicht wirklich leicht.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Other(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Lehrzeiten

Der Meister lehnte sich zurück in seinem luxuriösen Ledersessel. Sein Büro war voll mit Bücherregalen. Snape juckte es in den Fingern, seinen Bestand an Tränkebüchern ansehen zu dürfen. Viele alte, wertvolle oder seltene Ausgaben waren darunter, da war er sich sicher. Doch stattdessen sah er zu Boden, liess die schwarzen Haare sein Gesicht in Schatten tauchen. Immer wieder sah der Meister auf, liess den Blick über Snape wandern, über die schwarze abgetragene Kleidung, den Mantel der zwar sauber aber abgewetzt war. „Wenn das stimmt, was sie hier auflisten, Mr. Snape, dann verfügen sie über einen erstaunlichen Erfahrungsschatz an anspruchsvollen Tränken.“ Severus unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Er wusste das, dabei hatte er nur einen Teil der Tränke angegeben, die er beherrschte. Aus gutem Grund… „Tatsächlich kann ich mir kaum jemanden vorstellen, der in ihrem Alter schon über solch grosse Erfahrung verfügt“. Snape hielt den Atem an. Der Meister liess Snapes Schreiben sinken und fixierte ihn. Noch einmal musterte er ihn von oben bis unten, wie jemand Verkaufsvieh mustern mochte. Dann rümpfte er die Nase. „Doch kann ich ihre Bewerbung nicht annehmen. Ich will meinen Ruf nicht ruinieren mit jemandem wie ihnen. Oder wollen sie gar leugnen, dass sie sich ebenso gut in Dunkler Magie und Illegalen Tränken auskennen? Ich kann es förmlich riechen“. Dann grinste der Meister spöttisch, es war mehr ein Zähnefletschen. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass sich da unter ihren Ärmeln das Dunkle Mal verbirgt, junger Mann.“ Snape zuckte zusammen, sein Dunkles Mal fühlte sich spontan an, als stünde es in Flammen. Nur mühsam beherrschte er sich, danach zu greifen. „Gehen sie mir aus den Augen, bevor ich nachforschen lasse, wer sie wirklich sind, Mr.Snape“. Der Meister knüllte Snapes Bewerbungsschreiben zusammen. Wut stieg in Severus auf, heiss und fordernd. Er ballte die Fäuste, doch hatte er seinen Zauberstab gut im Mantel verstaut und das war gut so. Mit Zwang käme er nie an sein Ziel. Mit einem wütenden Blick drehte er sich auf dem Ansatz um und stürmte aus dem Raum. Er hastete die schlammige Strasse entlang um in einem verfallenen Hauseingang stehen zu bleiben. Er fluchte gotteslästerlich und schlug mit der Faust gegen die Mauer, dass jäher Schmerz ihm den Arm hinaufjagte. Verdammt! Es war so demütigend, hier als Bittsteller von Haus zu Haus zu tingeln. Er konnte all diese Tränkemeister hier in Paris in die Tasche stecken, und sie wussten es. Doch wollten sie sich nicht mit einem Totesser fragwürdigen Rufes abgeben. Oder höchstens dann, wenn er sich zu mehrjährigem Sklavendienst bei ihnen verdingte. 

Er hatte es noch vor seinem inneren Auge… er selbst in Dumbledores Büro. Der arrogante, stolze, junge Totesser, der einst geglaubt hatte für eine neue Weltordnung bestimmt zu sein. Geehrt, geachtet, gefürchtet. Auf den Boden zurückgezerrt, sein Stolz in tausend Stücke zerborsten, seine Selbstachtung verloren. Ein Häuflein Elend. Er war bereit gewesen zu sterben. Nur zu bereit…

Ein paar Tage später in Dumbledores Büro: „Zum neuen Schuljahr wirst Du wiederkommen, Severus. Nutze die Zeit bis dorthin. Es gibt nur noch eine Bedingung: Du musst deinen Potionsmasterabschluss machen.“ Snape starrte ihn nur an. Er bewegte sich nicht, kommentierte nichts. „Ich weiss, dass du die nötigen Fertigkeiten dazu längst beherrschst. Sie tatsächlich sogar übertriffst. Vermutlich auch im Bereich der illegalen, verbotenen Alchemie“ Albus lächelte etwas verschmitzt, doch Snape stand wie eine Statue, reglos, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. „Du kannst wählen. Entweder du kümmerst dich selbst darum. Oder du wirst deinen Meister unter Professor Slughorns Unterweisung absolvieren. Er ist bereit dazu, wenn du ihn darum bittest“. Erst jetzt ging ein Ruck durch Snape. „Nein“ seine Stimme war rauh und hart, als habe er Jahre nicht gesprochen. Eher würde die Hölle zufrieren, als dass er Slughorn darum bat. Ihn um irgendetwas bat. Er würde aus eigener Kraft Professor, Potionsmaster und Hausleiter Slytherin werden. Nicht durch herablassende Unterstützung des Mannes, der ihn noch nie gemocht hatte. Und sich trotzdem nicht zu schade gewesen war, Snapes Talente für sich auszunutzen.

Albus lächelte leicht, doch sein Blick war prüfend und hart. „Auch anderen Meistern wirst du dich unterwerfen müssen, um deine Prüfung zu absolvieren. Selbst wenn du besser bist als sie“. „Das ist mir bewusst“ bestätigte Snape, seine Stimme war kalt und bestimmt. 

Snape sass in seinem kalten Dachbodenzimmer auf dem schmalen, wackeligen Bett. Er biss in ein Stück Brot mit billiger Marmelade, eine Tasse dünnen Kaffee neben sich. Tee konnte man hier nirgends geniessen. Er blickte auf die Liste mit den Namen von anerkannten Tränkemeistern und seufzte. Viele waren nicht mehr übrig. Vor allem nicht mehr welche mit gutem Ruf. Er musste. Er musste einen finden, der ihm half, die Prüfungen ablegen zu dürfen. Ein Kratzen am Fenster liess ihn aufsehen. Dort sass eine Eule. Er seufzte müde. Sie fanden ihn, wo immer er sich auch aufhielt. Vorwurfsvoll sah sie ihn an. Er legte das Brot beiseite, dann liess er sie herein. Sie flatterte auf den wackeligen Tisch und hielt ihm den Fuss hin. Er nahm ihr die Rolle ab, dann fütterte er sie mit ein paar Eulenleckerchen. Als sie wegflattern wollte packte er sie an den Fängen. Sie flatterte und starrte ihn verärgert an. „Tut mir leid“ murmelte er und sprach einen Zauberspruch, dann liess er sie los. Sie würde nachhause fliegen, aber nicht mehr hierherfinden, oder wissen, wer ihr den Brief abgenommen hatte. Er rollte das Pergament auf und starrte einen Moment darauf, dann zerknüllte er es. Lucius versuchte schon das ganze Jahr ihn zu finden. Doch es war besser für ihn, wenn er es nicht wusste. Nicht wusste, wo er, der Verräter, sich aufhielt. Severus würde sehr gut abwägen müssen, wie er mit ihm umging, was er mit ihm sprach, war er erst zurück. Wenn er einer Begegnung nicht mehr ausweichen konnte. Selbst Narcissa hatte ihm geschrieben, Sorge war aus ihren Zeilen zu spüren. Doch er hatte alle Eulen zurückgeschickt, ohne Antwort.

Stunden später. Snape hantierte in dem dunklen, doch gut ausgestatteten Labor. DAS war was er konnte, worin er gut war. Der Laborgehilfe war voll des Lobes. „Mr. Snape, ihnen steht eine glänzende Zukunft bevor. Sobald ich mit meinem Meister…“ Ein Mann stürmte herein, mit rotem Gesicht, voller Wut. „Xavier!!!! Bist du völlig irre, mir dieses“ er zeigte auf Snape „GESINDEL ins Haus zu lassen!!!“ Er wandte sich zu Snape, der in der Bewegung erstarrt war. Der Mann riss ihm das Equipment aus der Hand und starrte ihm ins Gesicht. „Wollen sie uns für dumm verkaufen. Ich kenne sie nicht, aber ICH WEISS WAS SIE Sind!!! Dreckiges Totesserpack“. Jetzt packte auch Snape die Wut. Er umklammerte seinen Zauberstab, in der Tasche seiner Robe. Er betrachtete den Tränkemeister abschätzig. Es wäre ihm ein Leichtes, ihn zu töten, oder ihm Schmerzen zuzufügen. Beide atmeten schwer und starrten sich an wie grimmige Wölfe. „Xavier! Ruf die Auroren. Wir haben hier jemanden für sie“. Snape atmete durch, um Beherrschung bemüht. Ein Vorfall und er würde hier nie einen Meister finden. „Ich gehe freiwillig, Monsieur. Ich finde die Tür“. Er sprach leise. Erst als er draussen war, merkte der Tränkemeister, dass er angespannt die Luft angehalten hatte. „Lass gut sein, Xavier“. Er hatte kein Interesse daran, noch einmal Besuch zu bekommen von diesem Meister dunkler Künste…. Dunkle Magie hing an dem jungen Mann mit schwarzem Haar wie Gestank. Starke Magie.

Snape knurrte längst der Magen, als er die letzte Adresse auf seiner Liste ablas. Es war nicht eben die beste Gegend dieser Stadt. Das Haus wirkte verfallen. Aber er hatte so eine Ahnung, dass es nicht vereinsamt war. Es verbreitete ein Flair, welches ihm zugleich fremd und doch vertraut schien. Die Tür knarzte fürchterlich, und er betrat den düsteren Raum dahinter. „Hallo? Ist hier jemand? Monsieur Bertrand?“ „Einen Moment“ kam es gedämpft aus einem Nebenraum. Dann schlurfte ein Mann durch die Tür im Hintergrund des Raums. Er machte eine beiläufige Bewegung und einige Fackeln und Kerzen erhellten den Raum. Der Mann lehnte im Türrahmen und betrachtete Snape. Sein Gesicht hatte etwas von einem Fuchs, er wirkte verschmitzt. Er war nicht alt, aber auch nicht jung. „So“ sagte er nur. Snape schwieg. Bertrand hinkte näher. „Ich bin…“ der Mann winkte ab. „Ich weiss wer du bist. Ich bin zwar nicht beliebt bei meinen Kollegen. Aber es hat sich trotzdem bis zu mir herumgesprochen, dass ein junger Mann mit fragwürdigem Hintergrund nach einem Meister der Zaubertränke sucht. Du kannst von Glück sagen, dass sie nicht so viel über dich wissen, wie ich.“ „So?“ machte Snape. Bertrand hinkte noch näher. „Severus Snape… der berühmtberüchtigte junge Totesser an des Dunklen Lords Seite. Hm?“ Severus sog scharf die Luft ein. 

Bertrand streckte die Hand aus „Gib mir die Liste“. Snape händigte sie ihm aus. Die Liste der Tränke, die er beherrschte, Beweis für seine Erfahrung. Bertrand studierte sie für einem Moment, dann liess er sie sinken. Er lachte amüsiert auf. „Natürlich. Das würde wohl genügen, um dich zu qualifizieren. Aber wenn ich dich akzeptieren soll, musst Du offen zu mir sein. Das ist doch bei weitem nicht alles, was Du beherrschst?“  
Snape musterte ihn prüfend. Dieser Mann wusste mehr über ihn, als ihm lieb war. Doch war es wohl nur fair, dass er Ehrlichkeit von ihm verlangte. Widerstrebend zog Snape seinen Zauberstab und murmelte etwas, worauf die Länge der Liste sich vervielfachte. Bertrands Augen weiteten sich. „Respekt…“. Auf eine Handbewegung Snapes zerfiel die Liste zu Staub. Mehr als die Hälfte der Liste waren illegale Tränke und Gifte. Es musste reichen, das Bertrand sie gesehen hatte.  
„Wie lange haben wir Zeit?“ „Zwei Monate“. Bertrand schnaubte. 

„Ich nehme dich, wenn du meine Bedingungen akzeptierst“. Snape blieb stumm, zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich hoffe du brauchst nicht viel Schlaf. Tags arbeitest du für mich. Nachts bereiten wir dich für die Prüfung vor. Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass Du ohne Schwierigkeiten bestehst. Mit meiner Empfehlung müssen sie dich zulassen, auch wenn ihnen deine Aura nicht zusagt. Du schläfst hier, im Labor. Du kannst auch bei mir essen.“ Snape nickte. Damit konnte er leben. „Und… Du händigst mir in dieser Zeit deinen Zauberstab aus“. Snape zuckte zusammen. „Nein“ Seine Stimme war leise, aber scharf. Bertrand zuckte die Schultern. „Dann ist unsere Vereinbarung null und nichtig. Ich möchte gerne morgen und an allen anderen Tagen wieder wach werden, gesund und mit allen Gliedmassen am rechten Platz… Ich wäre ein Narr dir so leicht zu trauen“. „Warum sollte ich DIR trauen?“ knurrte Snape. Bertrand lächelte. „Weil du musst. Und…“ Er zog seinen linken Ärmel hoch, zum Vorschein kam… das Dunkle Mal. Snape sog scharf die Luft ein. „Du bist ein Verräter, Severus Snape. So wie ich. Nur dein Verrat wiegt deutlich schwerer.“ Snape atmete tief durch. Dann zog er den Zauberstab und gab ihn Bertrand in die Hand. Seinen Widerwillen verbarg er nicht. „Wie heisst du wirklich?“ fragte er. Bertrand schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Besser wenn du das nicht weisst. Man hält mich für tot. Und dabei soll es bleiben“. 

Bertrand schloss kurz die Augen, wog Snapes Zauberstab in der Hand. „Du hast Macht, Halbblutprinz. Ich gebe ihn dir zurück. Wenn wir fertig sind. Oder du ihn brauchst.“ Dann nickte er Snape zu. „Komm. Ich zeige dir das Labor. Keine Zeit zu verlieren“.

Die nächsten zwei Wochen vergingen wie im Fluge. Nachdem Bertrand Snape hatte arbeiten sehen, liess er ihn auch alleine im Labor arbeiten. Wie er gesagt hatte, blieb kaum Zeit zu Schlafen, sie assen meistens zusammen im Labor auf der Werkbank zwischen dampfenden und rauchenden Kesseln. In einer Ecke stand ein etwas wackeliges Feldbett, wo Snape schlief. Die Arbeit war anstrengend, aber befriedigend. Bertrand würde gutes Geld verdienen mit den Tränken, die Snape für ihn braute. Im Gegenzug dazu bereitete er ihn auf die Prüfung vor, wie er sich zu verhalten, was er auf Fragen zu antworten hatte. Die Tränke dort waren für Snape lachhaft einfach. 

Das Labor Bertrands war nicht gross, doch gut ausgestattet. Bertrand war wieder unterwegs gewesen, Zutaten zu besorgen und für ihr Essen einzukaufen. Farbige Dämpfe stiegen aus mehreren Kesseln auf. Snape rührte in einem der Kessel- ein Nichteinhalten der Zeit würde den Trank unbrauchbar machen- als er leise Schritte hörte. Bertrand kam mit leisen Schritten herein. Snape drehte sich nicht einmal zu ihm herum, als er seine Hände auf seinen Schultern spürte. Warm spürte er Bertrands Atem in seinem Nacken. Snapes Körper spannte sich an. „Du solltest mehr essen, Snape“ Bertrand strich mit den Händen über Snapes magere Schultern. Eine seiner Hände glitt seinen Rücken herab, legte sich auf seine Hüfte. „Du vernachlässigst die Bedürfnisse deines Körpers, Severus“ Sein Vorname klang ungewohnt…intim…aus Bertrands Mund. Er sprach ihn fremdartig aus, und das jagte einen seltsamen Schauder durch Severus Körper. „Das ist nicht gut.“ Bertrand liess ihn los, und Severus merkte erst jetzt, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte.

Die Zeit verging. Severus arbeitete hart am Tag und lernte ebenso hart zusammen mit seinem Lehrmeister des Nachts. Es blieben nur wenige Stunden zu schlafen.  
Einen dieser Tage rief Bertrand ihn zu sich, in die Küche. Er hatte Eintopf vom Markt mitgebracht, zwei Schüsseln standen schon auf dem Tisch. Bertrand war ungewohnt formell gekleidet. Severus betrachtete ihn erstaunt, doch begann er stumm zu essen. Doch Bertrand antwortete auf die nicht gestellte, wortlose Frage. „Ich habe dich zur Prüfung angemeldet. Sie haben dich zugelassen… Sie mussten. Ich bin anerkannter Tränkemeister, darum haben sie keine Wahl. Aber sie haben keinen Hehl daraus gemacht, das sie dich nicht mögen. Sie werden es dir schwer machen- wenn sie können“. Severus blickte nur kurz auf, seine Augen glitzerten. „Ich weiss“ sagte er knapp. 

Eines Abends hatte sich Bertrand schon zurückgezogen- er sei müde, hatte er gesagt. Severus war alleine im Labor. Die Tränke köchelten vor sich hin, er würde nun ein paar Stunden für sich haben. Mit einem Zauber erhitzte er Wasser in einer Schüssel, dann zog er sich ganz aus, sich zu waschen. Das warme Wasser auf seiner Haut tat ihm wohl, und die einfache Seife duftete nach Kräutern. Kritisch betrachtete er sein hageres, blasses Gesicht im Spiegel, als er eine Gestalt im Türrahmen stehen sah. Dort stand Bertrand, nur gekleidet in eine bequeme Hose, sein Oberkörper nackt. Das dunkle Mal auf seinem Arm schien sich zu bewegen im Feuerschein. Langsam kam Bertrand näher, Snape rührte sich nicht, er beobachtete ihn lediglich im Spiegel, ohne sich herumzudrehen. Bertrand sah Snapes Spiegelbild in die Augen. Leise brodelten die Tränkekessel. Dann senkte Bertrand den Blick auf Snapes Rücken. Zart berührte er mit einer Fingerspitze eine der zahllosen Narben. Snape zuckte zusammen und spannte sich an, als Bertrand ihn berührte. Langsam, vorsichtig, fuhr dieser über die furchtbaren tiefen Narben, die sich kreuz und quer über Snapes Rücken zogen, und unzählige ältere, doch weniger tiefe Narben vergessen liessen. Snapes Körper spannte sich an bis zum Äussersten, doch rührte er sich nicht. Sein Atem ging flach und schnell. „Wer?“ „Unser Lord“ sagte Snape knapp, seine Mundwinkel herabgezogen. Bertrand zuckte zusammen. Körperliche Züchtigung war die grösstmögliche Demütigung unter Zauberern, die überhaupt denkbar war. Und nicht für den, der sie vornahm. Sondern für den Delinquenten. Die Strafe wurde bewusst gewählt, um den Bestraften dauerhaft und fürs Leben zu zeichnen. Ihn zu zeichnen, als einen, dem nicht zu trauen war. „Was hast du getan?“. „Ihn angelogen“. Bertrands Finger stoppte, er starrte Snape im Spiegel in die Augen. „Und doch.. muss er dich sehr schätzen, da du noch unter den Lebenden weilst. Jeden anderen hätte er umgehend getötet“. Schatten liefen über Snapes Gesicht, er schauderte in Erinnerung daran, dass man ihn geschlagen hatte wie ein Tier. Über Tage. Snape sah noch den Keller, spürte den Schmerz und hörte sich selbst schreien. Bertrand verfolgte jede seiner Regungen im Spiegel. Er kam noch näher, so nah, dass sein nackter Oberkörper Severus Rücken berührte. Severus spürte den warmen Atem in seinem Nacken. Mit einer Hand wischte Bertrand Severus lange Haare beiseite. Er küsste ihn sanft auf Nacken und Schultern, was Severus eine Gänsehaut machte. „Ich will dich…“ murmelte Bertrand. „Lass mich dich lieben, heute nacht. Ich möchte spüren, wie es sich anfühlt, in dir zu sein… wenn du es zulässt“. Er drängte sich noch näher, Snape spürte das harte, bereite Glied des anderen verlangend und heiss an seinem Gesäss. Snape atmete tief und schwer ein. Sein eigener Körper verriet ihn. Betrog ihn, indem er mit Wollust reagierte. „Es hat keinen Einfluss auf unser … Arrangement. Severus. Wie auch immer du dich entscheidest“. Severus atmete noch einmal tief und schwer ein. Beim Ausatmen entwich langsam die Anspannung aus seinem Körper. Ein Blick aus schier bodenlosen schwarzen Augen traf Bertrand, dann legte Snape seinen Kopf langsam, ganz langsam zurück, lehnte sich an Bertrand. Dessen Hände fuhren über Snapes Schultern, glitten weiter herab. Fanden und umkreisten quälend langsam und sacht Snapes Brustwarzen, bis sie sich aufstellten. Glitten langsam noch tiefer. Die eine Hand legte sich auf seinen flachen Bauch, zog dort träge Kreise, die andere griff nach Snapes Glied, der zischend einatmete. Snape fühlte Bertrands Glied gierig und zuckend zwischen seinen Pobacken liegend, während Bertrands Hand ihn firm im Griff hielt, seine Finger die samtige Haut liebkosten. Snape stöhnte leise, unterdrückt. „Lass mich dich lieben…ich bitte dich…“ murmelte Bertrand. Er träumte schon seit Nächten davon. Snape war nicht sein, war nicht für ihn bestimmt. Nicht wirklich. Aber er wollte ihn. Wollte ihn wenigstens einmal besitzen, so tun, als sei er sein. Die Knöchel von Snapes Händen wurden weiss, so hart umklammerte er die Kante des Labortischs. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und er unterdrückte jeden Laut, während Bertrands Hand sein längst hartes Glied knetete. Er schob mit dem Finger seine Vorhaut zurück und fuhr zart über den Schlitz. Kaum in der Lage sich noch zu beherrschen, schob er sich Bertrands Hand entgegen und ächzte leise. Er fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Es war wie eine Einladung. Bertrand zog ihn dichter und küsste ihn sacht, schmeckte Severus Lippen.  
„Überlass dich mir, Severus…. Ich will nur deine Lust von dir“ murmelte Bertrand. Er stöhnte leise, als sein hartes Glied durch Severus Gesässspalte rieb und sein Verlangen unerträglich steigerte. Auch Severus konnte ein Stöhnen nun nicht unterdrücken, das Bertrand lächeln musste. Es klang mehr wie das leise Knurren einer Raubkatze. Unwillkürlich spreizte Severus seine Beine etwas mehr, er warf den Kopf nach hinten, ihn an Bertrand lehnend. Seine Augenlider zuckten, seine Lippen waren geöffnete und sein Atem ging schnell. Sein Inneres schien danach zu schreien gefüllt zu werden.  
„Gönn deinem Körper auch deine Lust… statt all dem Schmerz, den er schon kennt“  
Bertrands zweite Hand schob ihm die Beine noch etwas weiter auseinander, dann knetete er Severus Pobacken, während er weiterhin sein Glied streichelte und knetete. Severus ächzte. Bertrand murmelte etwas, worauf Severus ein plötzliches, ungewohntes Empfinden von Kühle und Feuchtigkeit an seinem Gesäss und in seinem Inneren spürte. Bertrands Hände verschwanden, dann beugte er Severus Oberkörper sanft aber unnachgiebig über den Labortisch. Seine schwarzen, wilden Haare verbargen sein Gesicht wie ein Vorhang, und er legte seine Wange auf die kühle Oberfläche des Tisches.  
„Seit Tagen…träume ich nur davon“ flüsterte Bertrand leise. 

In Severus kämpfte der Wunsch sich freizumachen, das bedrohliche Gefühl des Ausgeliefertseins mit dem Wunsch danach, berührt zu werden, und aufsteigender, überwältigender Wolllust. Sollte Bertrand doch seinen Willen an ihm haben. Er atmete tief und seufzend ein, zwang sich zum Stillhalten, als Bertrand seine Pobacken in die Hände nahm, sie massierte. Ein Finger strich seinen Gesässspalt hinunter, berührte seinen Anus, verteilte das Gleitmittel des von Bertrand gewirkten Zaubers. Bertrand drückte Snape sanft wieder auf den Tisch, als Snape sich unruhig bewegte. „Bitte, vertrau mir“ murmelte dieser. Bertrand fühlte, als sei Snape ein scheues Tier, oder ein Vogel, der davonflog, machte er etwas Falsches… Er wusste, er würde ihn nicht zähmen. Er wollte nur etwas von Severus Wildheit, von seiner Kraft ausleihen, heute nacht. 

Snape spürte, wie ein Finger in ihn eindrang, es brannte, doch fühlte es sich auch so gut an. Er spürte Bertrand heisses Glied fordernd an seiner Seite, während der Finger tiefer eindrang, sich seinen Weg in sein Innerstes suchte. Leise seufzte er, und spreizte die Beine weiter. Bertrand lächelte leise in seinem Rücken. Snapes Reaktion zusammen mit dem Anblick, sein Hintern, sein vernarbter Rücken, die rabenschwarzen Haare. Er biss sich auf die Lippen, dass ihn die Erregung nicht zu früh übermannte. Nach und nach fügte er noch zwei weitere Finger in Severus ein. Er war unglaublich eng.  
Severus hielt still, er stöhnte leise, als die Finger sich geschickt in ihm bewegen, Wellen der Lust überspülten ihn, und er schob sich Bertrand entgegen. Seine eigenen Finger wurden taub, so hart umkrallte er den Rand des Labortischs. Wollust und schwacher Schmerz rangen miteinander, er hatte Monate gelebt wie ein Mönch… niemand war ihm zunahe gekommen. Bertrands Finger pumpten in ihn, einen lauten Seufzer Severus erntend. Langsam erhöhte er den Rhythmus. „Verdammt“ knurrte Severus stöhnend. „gib mir endlich mehr als deine Finger!“

Bertrand schluckte. „Dein Wunsch…“ seine Stimme versagte. Er plazierte sein längst schmerzhaft pralles Glied an Snapes Anus und schob sich in ihn, bis sein Glied mit leisem Geräusch eindrang. Es war unglaublich eng und er hielt inne, als Snape sich kurz aufbäumte. Bertrand fasste Snape hart an den Hüften, sein Eindringen genau kontrollierend. Langsam, Stück für Stück schob er sich tiefer, immer tiefer, versenkte sich in ihn.  
Snape fühlte sich wie aufgespiesst, es brannte, und doch wollte er mehr, es war ein bittersüsses, köstliches Gefühl, und sein Körper hungerte danach. Es tat ihm wohl, sich so hinzugeben, alles geschehen zu lassen. Jede Abwehr einmal aufzugeben, nur für diesen Moment. Endlich war Bertrand ganz in ihm, füllte ihn aus, seine Hüften an seinem Gesäss, sein Hoden an ihn gepresst. Beide stöhnten. Severus spürte wie Bertrands pralles Glied zuckte, Folter, Liebkosung und Versprechen zugleich.  
„Severus… bei Merlin…“ Bertrand zog Snapes Oberkörper zu sich hoch, sein Glied ganz in ihn versenkt, und küsste und knabberte an seinem Hals, seinen Schultern. Er bewegte seine Hüfte, spielte mit dem Winkel, fühlte wie Snapes Inneres sich um ihn spannte, sein Glied unerträglich gut umfing und massierte. Er hielt Snapes schlanken Körper an sich gepresst. „Oh my…“. Er hielt inne, bis er es nicht mehr aushielt. Dann schob er Snapes Oberkörper wieder nach vorne, dessen Hände auf den Tisch. Snape umfasste die Tischkante in Erwartung des Kommenden. Bertrand zog sich hinaus, um wieder in Snape zu stossen, tief, doch sachte. Das Gefühl war… seine Selbstbeherrschung verliess ihn. Er konnte nicht mehr warten. Es folgte ein weiterer Stoss, der Snape einen Schrei entlockte. Bertrand schien ihn zu spalten, er brannte, sein Inneres war ein Feuer aus Schmerz und Lust. Bertrand hielt nicht mehr an sich, mit wilden, heftigen Stössen rammte er sich in Snape, so hart, dass der Labortisch und alles darauf wackelte. Snape stiess leise Schreie aus und öffnete sich ihm mehr und mehr, bis er endlich kam, seinen Samen vergiessend. Die Kontraktionen in Snape gaben Bertrand den Rest, das auch er zum Höhepunkt kam. Zuckend ergoss er sich in Snape, der es feucht und warm in sich fühlte. Eine Weile verhielten sie so, aneinandergeklammert, schwer atmend. Snape fühlte, wie der Samen warm seine Beine herunterrann, während Bertrand ihn hielt und liebkoste, seine Hände über die knotigen Narben auf seiner Haut strichen. 

„Severus… pardon. Ich wollte vorsichtiger sein, doch…“ Snape schnaubte leise, aber definitiv amüsiert. „Was ist Sex wert, wenn man am nächsten Morgen nichts mehr davon spürt?“ Er wirkte einen Reinigungszauber auf sie beide, dann zog er Bertrand mit sich auf sein schmales Feldbett. Bertrand zog ihn in seine Arme, sein schlaffes Glied an Snapes Gesäss gepresst, die Hand in seinem Schritt. Er seufzte. „Die Person, der du einmal gehörst, ist zu beneiden… vielleicht der Mensch, der dir so ausdauernd Briefe schreibt?“ Snape schwieg. Sein Inneres, brannte noch in dem Nachhall ihrer Vereinigung, einer delikaten Mischung aus Schmerz und Erregung, und er wollte das Gefühl nicht durch Reden zerstören. Und er wollte nicht denken, nicht Nachdenken über das was kam. Er seufzte tief. Bertrands zärtliche Berührungen erweckten schon jetzt sein Glied wieder zum Leben. Snape hatte wohl zu lange abstinent gelebt, er war noch jung. Doch da war kein Platz für solches gewesen und kein Mensch, den er an sich gelassen hätte. Er spürte Bertrands halbsteifes Glied an seinem Gesäss.

Bertrand seufzte frustriert. „Ich glaube ich bin zu alt für sowas. Nur mein bestes Stück weiss gerade nichts davon.“ Snape zuckte die Schultern. „Für ein weiteres Mal können wir ja das Bett nehmen“ bemerkte er trocken. „Ein weiteres…Mal?“ Severus schob sich rückwärts an ihn, dass Bertrands Glied in seinem Gesässspalt lag. Bertrand zog ihn noch näher. „Wenn du einem alten Mann noch ein paar Momente lässt?“ Severus lachte, leise und heiser, das Lachen ging direkt in Bertrands Schritt, und er schluckte. Er wusste, Severus war nicht sein, und doch… „Bist du sicher, das… wir können.. naja, es gibt auch andere Möglichkeiten…“. Er war sich sicher, dass er Severus wund geritten hatte. Severus drehte sich halb zu ihm herum, Wärme lag in seinen sonst so kühlen schwarzen Augen. „Nimm mich noch einmal. Das war es doch, was du dir gewünscht hast, oder?“.

Snape lag auf dem Rücken, Bertrand zwischen seinen Beinen, er rieb sein hartes Glied mit Genuss an dem von Severus und stöhnte. Snape würde ihn umbringen. Doch er fühlte sich wie im Himmel, und wenn das hier die letzte Nacht in seinem Leben wäre, dann war es ihm das wert. „Komm, füll mich“ murmelte Severus als beide bis auf das Äusserste erregt waren. Severus zog die Knie an, und zog Bertrand zwischen seine weit gespreizten, schlanken Beine. In einer gleitenden Bewegung drang Bertrand in ihn ein, bis zum Heft. Es war Severus, als ob er ihn gespalten hätte, so tief war er in ihm. Er zog seine Beine weiter an, und legte sie Bertrand auf die Schultern. Das Gefühl war so intensiv und innig… „Merlin…“ ächzte Bertrand. Was passierte hier. Er verlor den Verstand an diesem jungen Mann. Er wollte ihn, wieder und wieder. Das klapprige Feldbett wackelte und ächzte, unter ihrer beider inniger Vereinigung, der Raum war erfüllt von beider Stöhnen, und der Geräusche, wenn Bertrand sich in Snape versenkte. Bertrand war in Schweiss gebadet, und Severus kam ihm bei jedem Stoss entgegen, zog ihn regelrecht in ihn hinein, damit er härter, schneller in ihn stiess. Erschöpft klappten beide zusammen, als sie zum Höhepunkt gekommen waren, verschwitzt, verklebt, in einem Haufen entspannter Gliedmassen und gesättigt vom Sex. Bertrand schlief gleich darauf ein, ein glückliches, erfülltes Lächeln im Gesicht.

Früh am Morgen, fast noch in der Nacht, erwachte Severus. Er lag in Bertrands Armen auf dem schmalen Feldbett im Labor, ganz offensichtlich hatte dieser irgendwann eine Decke über sie beide gebreitet. Eins seiner Beine lag angewinkelt über den seinen. Severus fühlte sich klebrig und gewisse Stellen seines Körpers erinnerten ihn durch Brennen daran, was sie getan hatten. Doch fühlte er sich ungewohnt entspannt und eins mit sich. Ein Gefühl, das er fast vergessen hatte. Vorsichtig machte er sich aus Bertrands Armen frei und warf sich eine Robe über. Dann ging er zu dem noch brodelnden Kessel am Arbeitstisch.  
Bertrand seufzte leise und drehte sich auf den Rücken, er beobachtete Snape der am Tisch hantierte. Snapes Haar hing ihm wirr und ungepflegt ins Gesicht, und selbst die üppige Robe verbarg nicht wie dünn er war. Und doch war da etwas, was einen anzog. Etwas wildes, ungezähmtes. Und eine Energie, die ihresgleichen suchte. Doch Bertrand machte sich nichts vor. Das alles war nicht für ihn bestimmt. Er wunderte sich nur etwas, dass Severus ihn so nah an sich gelassen hatte. Bertrand hatte fest mit einer harschen Abfuhr gerechnet. Doch es war nicht allein regelmässiges Essen, was Severus fehlte… er hungerte auch nach anderem. Auch wenn er es wohl nie zugeben würde.

„Du könntest hierbleiben, weisst Du“ murmelte Bertrand wider besseren Wissens. Er war ein Narr. Snape schüttelte den Kopf „Nein“ antwortete er nach einer Weile, seine Stimme war leise, doch bestimmt. „Ich muss gehen. Ich habe einen Schwur geleistet“.  
„Du gehst zu Albus Dumbledore.“  
Snape drehte sich zu ihm um und starrte ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. Bertrand seufzte. „Ich bin kein Narr, Severus. An seiner Seite ist der einzige Ort wo jemand wie Du Hoffnung hat, länger zu überleben. Und er braucht Dich. Sobald Dein Herr wiederkehrt“. „Mein Herr?“ fragte Snape. „Dein Herr. Denn wenn ihr ihn besiegen wollt, musst Du ihm dienen. Bis es soweit ist.“ Snape drehte sich weg. „Du weisst zuviel“ murmelte er. Bertrand lachte leise. Und Snape lief ein Schauder einer unguten Vorahnung über den Rücken. Er hatte es gesehen, das Dunkle Mal auf Bertrands Arm, als dieser ihn geliebt hatte. 

„Übrigens war da gestern wieder eine dieser Eulen, Snape. Ich habe sie zurückgeschickt, frei von Erinnerung. Die Pergamentrolle liegt bei Deinen Sachen. Es scheint, da ist noch jemand, dem du etwas bedeutest. Vielleicht solltest du antworten?“. Ein Hauch von Neugier schwang in Bertrands Stimme mit. Snape zuckte die Schultern, doch nahm ihm Bertrand die Gleichgültigkeit nicht ganz ab.  
Bertrand richtete sich auf, schob die Decke von sich und stand auf, dabei ächzte er leise. Er war nicht mehr so jung wie Severus, und sie beide auf dem Feldbett… ihm taten alle Knochen weh. Severus sah zu ihm herüber, und für einen Moment glaubte er, so etwas wie den Hauch eines Lächelns in Severus Gesicht gesehen zu haben. Severus schnaubte leise, und arbeitete weiter. „Glaub nicht, ich habe das nicht gesehen. Du hast gut spotten, jung wie du bist“. Bertrand raffte seine Sachen zusammen und ging steifbeinig aus dem Labor. Er brauchte dringend eine heisse Dusche, nach den Aktivitäten der Nacht. 

Severus arbeitete weiter an den Tränken. Er musste sich eilen, wenn er diese noch fertigstellen wollte für Bertrand, bevor er ihn verliess am Tag der Prüfung.  
Auch Severus spürte seinen Körper noch sehr genau nach den letzten Stunden. Er mochte das, kannte es nicht anders. Lucius hatte es geliebt, Spuren an seinem Körper zu hinterlassen, dafür zu sorgen, dass Severus ihn nicht vergass, waren sie nicht zusammen. Lucius… Er konnte und wollte nicht aufgeben. Severus wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Spätestens wenn er seine Professorenstelle antrat, würde Lucius davon erfahren und ihn aufsuchen. Was sollte er ihm sagen? Lucius war nicht dumm, und er kannte ihn zu gut. Er würde wissen, das Snape ein Verräter war. Das sie nicht mehr auf einer Seite standen…

Es waren nur noch wenige Tage, als Bertrand Severus aus dem Labor rief. Er führte ihn eine Etage hinauf, in sein Ankleidezimmer. „Für deine Prüfung musst du auch angemessen gekleidet sein. Hier“ er drückte ihm ein paar Sachen in die Hand „zieh das an“. Bevor Snape den Mund aufmachen konnte, zu protestieren, war Bertrand aus dem Raum verschwunden. Die Sachen waren ihm etwas zu weit, doch waren sie so gut wie neu. Kleidung eines Tränkemeisters. Als habe er den Moment genau abgepasst kam Bertrand wieder herein und musterte Snape. „Fast gut“. Er zog seinen Zauberstab, nach ein paar Zaubersprüchen sassen die Sachen wie für Snape gemacht. Bertrand musterte ihn mit Anerkennung, und mehr als einem Funken Begehren, welches er nicht wirklich erfolgreich zu unterdrückten versuchte. Er tat so, als wische er ein paar Flusen vom Stoff, dabei glitten seine Hände sacht an Snape herab. 

„Gut siehst du aus, Snape.“ „Bertrand, ich gebe dir die Sachen zurück, sobald…“ Bertrand lachte mit einem seltsamen Unterton. „Das wirst du nicht. Es ist mein Geschenk an dich. Und ich fürchte, dafür wird auch keine Zeit sein“. Snape runzelte die Stirn. „Keine Zeit?“. „Ich erkläre dir alles am Abend vor deiner Prüfung, Snape.“ Mit diesen Worten liess er ihn stehen. Bertrand schloss die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer hinter sich. Er atmete schwer. Er mochte Snape… mehr.. er begehrte ihn. Doch er würde sich nicht nachgeben. Er würde ihn gehen lassen. Falls er lebend hier rauskam, hiess das. 

Es war am Abend vor der Prüfung. Snape hatte alle Tränke fertiggestellt. Das Labor war aufgeräumt, es wirkte leblos und tot ohne einen brodelnden Kessel. Severus drehte sich um und ging die Treppe hinauf, in die erste Etage. Licht drang aus einem der Räume. Offensichtlich Bertrands Schreibzimmer. „Komm herein“ rief Bertrand von innen. „Setz dich zu mir, Severus“. Der Raum war nahezu anheimelnd, mit dem flackernden Feuer. Bertrand winkte ihn zu sich, auf dem Tisch standen schon zwei Gläser mit Wein. „Ich dachte, wir könnten unseren letzten gemeinsamen Abend ein bisschen feiern“. Snape setzte sich. „Warum letzter Abend?“ Snape runzelte die Stirn. Bertrand lächelte, doch war da etwas trauriges in seinem Gesicht. „Es wird so sein. Hör mir gut zu. Sie müssen dich zur Prüfung akzeptieren. Die Regeln unserer Gilde verlangen es. Aber sie hassen dich, sie wissen wer du bist. Sie werden alles versuchen dich abzulenken, damit du nicht bestehst. Lass dich nicht beirren. Mach dein Ding, und du wirst sicher mit Bravour bestehen. Ob sie es mögen oder nicht. Der Tag endet mit der Überreichung deiner Urkunde. Ab dem Moment- wo du die Schwelle übertrittst bist du vogelfrei für sie. Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass sie dich erwarten werden.“ Bertrand legte Snapes Zauberstab auf den Tisch. „Die bestandene Prüfung wird sie nicht davon abhalten, dich anzugreifen.“ Snape nahm den Zauberstab. „Dann sollten sie aufpassen, dass sie sich nicht übernehmen“ Snapes Lächeln war dünn und sehr selbstbewusst.

„Und du?“ Bertrand zuckte die Schultern. „Ich kann auf mich aufpassen. Sieh zu das du hier heil rauskommst. Dann war unsere Arbeit nicht umsonst.“ Snape zögerte. Es gefiel ihm nicht, was er hörte. „Snape, versprich mir, dass du die Stadt verlässt, so schnell wie möglich, wenn die Urkunde in deiner Hand ist. Versprich es“. Bertrands Stimme war nachdrücklich, unnachgiebig. „Und du?“ fragte Snape störrisch. Bertrand seufzte. „Sie werden mir nichts tun. Zumindest nicht offen. Ich habe mir meinen Platz hier Jahre zuvor hartnäckig erkämpft. Und ich kann auf mich aufpassen.“ Snape musterte ihn, immer noch nicht zufrieden. Bertrand lächelte, Snape wusste, er wollte ihn ablenken, ihm Sand in die Augen streuen. „Und wenn ich die Stadt verlassen muss, sind deine Tränke ein kleines Vermögen wert. Severus“ Snape lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, ohne zu wissen warum, bei der vertrauten Anrede. 

An Bertrands Seite betrat Snape am nächsten Tag die Halle der Gilde. Alle Gesichter wandten sich ihnen beiden zu, es gab keinen Zweifel, jeder wusste wer Snape war. Was er war. Einer der Potionsmeister trat an ihn heran. „Kommen sie bitte mit mir. Ich zeige ihnen ihren Arbeitsplatz.“ Snape nickte. Der ihm fremde Potionsmeister gab sich nicht wirklich viel Mühe seinen Hass und den Ärger über Snapes Zulassung zu verbergen. „Hier“ er hielt an, an einem der Tische wo alles Zubehör und Zutaten für die Tränke bereit lagen. Dieser Tisch war mit Abstand derjenige, der am besten zugänglich war für die Blicke der Prüfer. Auf dem Präsentierteller sozusagen. Über die Köpfe anderer hinweg traf sein Blick nochmals auf den von Bertrand, der ihm zuzwinkerte. „Sie können beginnen“. An einer Tafel standen die Tränke, die zu brauen waren. Snape atmete tief durch. Wenn das alles war. Diese Tränke konnte er mit Leichtigkeit brauen. Er drehte sich zu seinem Tisch. Es schien alles da zu sein was er benötigte. Im Nu hatte er einen der Kessel beheizt und bestückt. Als er davon aufsah, war der überwiegende Teil der Prüfer um ihn versammelt. An ihren unerfreuten, grimmigen Gesichtern sah er, dass sie nichts auszusetzen fanden an seiner Arbeit. Ungerührt arbeitete er weiter. Bei der letzten, wichtigsten Zutat, Knotenwurz stockte er. „Meister“ sprach er den nächsten Prüfer an, der sich ihm widerwillig zuwandte. „Die Wurzel hier hat nicht die geeignete Qualität“. Der Prüfer grinste höhnisch „Und das wissen sie anscheinend besser als unsere Meister, Mister Snape?“ Snape zog die Mundwinkel spöttisch herab „offensichtlich ist das so“ antwortete er kühl und selbstbewusst. „Mit diesem Abfall… kann ich nicht brauen“. Der Meister fuhr auf und wurde rot „was fällt dir ein, Totesserpack…“. Die beiden starrten sich an. In dem Moment war Bertrand bei ihnen. Er warf einen Blick auf Snapes Tisch. Kühl bemerkte er „Kollege, Mister Snapes Klage ist berechtigt.“ Inzwischen kam ein weiterer Meister hinzu. Er warf Snape und Bertrand gleichermassen einen unfreundlichen Blick zu und gab Snape neue Knotenwurz. „Danke“ sagte Snape etwas ironisch und bekam ein unfreundliches Schnauben zur Antwort. Im Anschluss an die Praxis wurde er von einigen Prüfern mit allerlei Wissensfragen bombardiert. 

Einige Stunden später… Alle Tränke waren gebraut, die Verkündigung der Ergebnisse stand an. Einer nach dem anderen wurden alle Prüflinge aufgerufen. Nicht alle hatten bestanden. Snape wurde leicht ungeduldig, doch Bertrand, der in den Reihen der Prüfer stand, sah nur geradeaus. Er wurde als letzter aufgerufen „Severus Snape!“. Snape trat vor, Bertrand warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu. „Sie haben bestanden Mr.Snape“ sagte der älteste der Meister, seine Miene missbilligend auf Snape ruhend. „Ich möchte darauf hinweisen, dass SIE hier keinerlei Anstellung bekommen werden, Mister. Und das wir möchten, das sie die Gegend so schnell wie möglich verlassen. Solches Pack wollen wir hier nicht“. Snape atmete tief durch und warf einen Blick auf die Urkunde. Seine Ergebnisse waren hervorragend. Normalerweise hätte ihm eine besondere Auszeichnung zugestanden, das wusste er. 

„Sie sollten jetzt gehen“ fügte der Meister noch hinzu. Snape warf noch einen Blick in die Runde der Meister, die ihn allesamt feindselig musterten. Unter ihren giftigen Blicken verstaute er die wertvolle Urkunde in seiner Prüfungsrobe und wandte sich zum Ausgang. Kaum hatte er die Schwelle überschritten, hörte er nur Bertrands Schrei „RUNTER“ Snape duckte sich und der grüne Blitz verfehlte ihn knapp, sprengte Steine aus der Säule neben ihm. Plötzlich war Bertrand an seiner Seite und zerrte ihn mit sich. „Lauf“ keuchte er nur. Seite an Seite rannten sie durch einige enge Gassen, von mehreren Männern verfolgt und wieder und wieder verfehlt von ihren Zaubersprüchen. Bertrand zog ihn in eine enge Gasse und schob ihn durch eine Tür. „Beeil dich, Severus“. Snape hielt inne. „Und du?“ Bertrand lächelte nur. „Ich passe schon auf mich auf“. Mit den Worten schob er Snape durch die Tür, die hinter ihm zuschlug. Snape rüttelte daran, doch selbst mit allen Zaubern öffnete sie sich nicht mehr. „Verdammt“ fluchte Snape. 

Wenige Tage später… Snape hatte seine Verfolger abgeschüttelt. Für diese Nacht war er in einem kleinen anonymen Gasthaus an der Küste eingekehrt. Auf dem kleinen Holztisch lag seine wertvolle Urkunde. Damit konnte er in wenigen Tagen seinen Unterricht als Potionsmaster offiziell beginnen. Sorgfältig legte er die guten Sachen zusammen, die Bertrand ihm für die Prüfung gegeben - oder eher- geschenkt hatte. Ob es ihm gutging? Er hatte begonnen, ihn zu mögen, ihm gar zu trauen. Und er bedauerte, dass er nicht mehr über ihn und seine Vergangenheit in Voldemorts Reihen erfahren hatte. 

Es war etwas später. Snape hatte sich eine Suppe auf sein Zimmer bringen lassen und ass. Eine Eule kratzte am schmutzigen kleinen Fenster. Sie wirkte zerzaust, als habe sie eine lange Reise hinter sich. Er öffnete ihr und nahm ihr die Pergamentrolle ab. „Sehr geehrter Mr.Snape. Mein Mandant, Monsieur Bertrand hat sie in ihrem Nachlass bedacht. Sie werden in den folgenden Tagen den Erlös erhalten, den sein gesamter Besitz nach dem Verkauf erbracht hat, zu dem er mich ermächtigt hat. Mit freundlichen Grüssen“. Es lag noch eine weitere, kleine Nachricht anbei. 

„Lieber Severus,  
ich bin stolz, dass ich dich kennenlernen durfte. Und ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass es Dir gelingen wird, unser beider Herr Einhalt zu gebieten. Vielleicht denkst du an mich, wenn du braust und unterrichtest. Lass den Menschen, der so hartnäckig nach dir suchte, nicht zu lange warten. Du wirst auf deinem steinigen Weg jede Hilfe brauchen. Sei nicht zu stolz, sie anzunehmen.  
Dein Bertrand“

Severus liess den Brief sinken. Mit leerem Blick strich er der Eule über die Federn und gab ihr eine Belohnung, die sie dankbar annahm. Sein Blick fiel auf den gefalteten Anzug Bertrands, und seine Augen brannten. Bertrand hatte ihn belogen, um ihn zu schützen. Er hatte geahnt, was kommen würde. Snape fröstelte es. Er starrte hinaus, während die Sonne draussen langsam unterging. 

Viele Kilometer weiter sah Lucius die letzten Strahlen der Sonne verschwinden. Ob Severus die Sonne wohl auch gerade so sah? Er hatte nie eine Antwort auf seine vielen Briefe erhalten, und hoffte doch so sehr, das Snape wohlbehalten zurückkäme. Nach Hogwarts.  
Und zu ihm.

Hast du die Scherben nicht gesehen, auf denen du weitergehst?  
Wo ist dein Licht, wo ist dein Stern?  
Er fehlt, er fehlt dir.  
Fragst mich, wo er geblieben ist  
(aus Juli, Geile Zeit)


End file.
